


Manchineel

by DQuinns_Den



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Corruption, Eroguro, Guro, Hafton, Immortality, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Wordcount: 100-500, Wound Fucking, helliam, holes that didn't exist until a few minutes ago, if you squint it probably counts, willry, you won't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQuinns_Den/pseuds/DQuinns_Den
Summary: The manchineel tree is often confused for a bitter green apple tree due to superficial similarities. However, each and every part of the tree contains fatally poisonous sap that is pleasantly sweet upon first ingestion.Henry indulges William in one of his most violently intimate fantasies.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 22





	Manchineel

**Author's Note:**

> What's the point in functional immortality if you don't use it for all your gross eroguro desires?  
> I wrote this a few months ago to get myself to sleep.

A choked, sputtered wail. Panting, heaving in air and pulling it over his teeth. The disgusting squelch of innards making room for a foreign body.

Henry sits on William, straddling him, fucking the murderer's insides as if it were nothing strange. The saccharine stickiness of the blood (or was it ichor?) covered them both, streaking up Henry's knees and splattering all over Will's chest and abdomen.

If it weren't for the absolutely blissed-out expression, no one would ever know it was all William's idea.

" _ Ahh... Ah, haah, _ " he was strangled by his own moans. The splitting electric pain and overflowing heat of it all, Henry's beautiful face above him twisted in moral agony, these things filled William with love. He felt full in other ways, too. 

"Fucking... Hate you." Henry slipped his hand next to his cock, jerking himself off inside of William's abdominal cavity. Next to his member and digits were the liver and lungs, every thrust knocking the air out of William and stretching the thin fat layers grotesquely over his ribs and muscles. "Hate you, hate you,  _ hate you _ , you disgusting... fucking... Pain-slut..."

Henry huffed. He didn't want to get off on this.

William's face whorishly flushed and his eyes rolled in his head, the arch of his back, and even with shoes on Henry knew his toes were curling. All of it was the way sex was supposed to be, if not for the blood smeared on the underside of Will's jaw and the jagged gash that Henry had oh-so-sanely shoved his member into.

" _ Come... In, _ " William gasped, tears prickling at his eyes, " _ come inside me. _ " His voice was hoarse, all the shouting and unashamed begging had ruined his tone.

If anyone else had said it, Henry would've melted into their arms. Instead, he pulled the gash open wider. 

To have William writhing under him was one of the best treats of his youth. Those terribly deep, dark blue eyes framed Will's tears so prettily.


End file.
